heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Million Dollar Cat
May 6, 1944 (original issue), February 24, 1951 (reissue) |color_process=Technicolor |runtime=7:10 |movie_language=English |preceded_by=The Zoot Cat |followed_by=The Bodyguard }} ''The Million Dollar Cat '' is a 1944 one-reel animated cartoon and is the 14th Tom and Jerry Short. It was produced in Technicolor and released to theatres on May 6, 1944 by Metro-Goldwyn Mayer. It was reissued for re-release on February 24, 1951. Plot Whilst Tom is throwing darts at an apple on Jerry's head à la William Tell (he even throws one between his legs while blindfolded), a telegram arrives. Though it is meant for his owner, Tom reads it himself (it says, "Madam...In accord with the wishes of your eccentric Aunt Harriet your cat Thomas has been left the sum of one million dollars"). Tom initially shrugs this off but quickly realises that this is something that makes him very happy. Jerry also reads the letter and gets just as happy as Tom which confuses him. Tom quickly learns why after reading the telegram again, because the telegram also states that "terms of will specify that all benefits cease immediately should the cat bring harm to any living thing...EVEN A MOUSE". The next day, news of Tom's inheritance quickly spreads (with the headlines reading "Feline Inherits Fortune", "Rich Cat Bathes in Cream", "Cat Crashes Society", and "Moves to Park Ave!") and he moves into 1 Park Avenue. Although he, at first, enjoys the attention and wealth he is given, Jerry decides to use the telegram's "EVEN A MOUSE" rule against Tom as revenge for tormenting him. He then continually follows Tom, despite the cat's best attempts to get rid of him and proceeds to take advantage of his freedom through various means, including slapping Tom's dickey in his face, assaulting him in his limousine, eating his sundae, and even throwing him out of bed whilst still asleep. The next morning, after Jerry steals his bathroom towel, Tom decides to get rid of Jerry. After a few ideas, he eventually decides on hanging a FIRE EXIT sign on the window. He strikes a match to start a fire in front of the bathroom door, and Jerry promptly jumps out the window. The cat cheers before sitting down to enjoy his breakfast, but when he grabs his napkin, however, he uncovers Jerry, who posts the telegram on the table and eats Tom's breakfast. As a final insult, he attacks Tom yet again with the rest of the breakfast material, reminding him that as long as the "EVEN A MOUSE" rule stands, he can do anything and also slaps Tom's dickey in his face. This proves to be the final straw: Tom loses his temper, and the shocked Jerry realizes that he has pushed Tom too far. Tom furiously grabs the telegram, tears it into pieces, and even shoves the "EVEN A MOUSE" proviso into Jerry's mouth. Jerry swallows it in horror at what is about to happen, as Tom leaps into the air with a frightening and insane scream before attacking Jerry with the crockery and broken breakfast tray. After a few seconds, he reflects on what he is about to do but realizes he is better off doing what he enjoys ("Gee, I'm throwing away a million dollars. BUT I'M HAPPY!"), then goes back to attacking Jerry. Production *Directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Animation: Irven Spence, Kenneth Muse, Pete Burness, Ray Patterson, Dave Tendlar, Morey Reden, John Gentilella *Story by: Bill Turner, Jack Ward *Sequence Director: I. Sparber *Music: Scott Bradley *Produced by: Fred Quimby Voice cast *William Hanna as Tom Cat (uncredited) Availability DVD *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 2 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 1, Disc One *Tom and Jerry Golden Collection Volume One, Disc One External links * * Category:1944 films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:1940s American animated films Category:1940s comedy films